The breakup with Buffy
by buffytheslayer14
Summary: This story is about your point of view. Your in the story as Buffy's girlfriend. Spike says some words that just break your heart. This is my first story and these are scenarios that i think of after reading so much fan fiction about Buffy the Vampire Characters.
1. Chapter 1

I just sat there, and stared into space, I had cried enough and just couldn't cry anymore. I was so overwhelmed with sadness I was numb. I couldn't believe how stupid I was to let the girl I love get away from me. I had her but I lost her, I should have just held tighter. The girl I love is Buffy Summers, the most beautiful girl you would ever see. She made me blush by just looking at me. Damn, those effects that girl had on me. So here is the whole reason why I broke up with her.

*Flashback*

I was helping Buffy with one of her night patrols near school. We seemed to have entered some old, abandoned mansion. It was dark and creepy but I wasn't worried because I knew Buffy was there right next to me. Out of nowhere a vampire jumped out of the dark and growled at us.

Buffy pulled out her stake and aim it at the vampire. That's when we realized it was Spike. He was always envious towards me because he lost Buffy to me. Spike just couldn't understand why he got dumped for a girl and especially for me.

"Hello girls" he hissed at us though his fangs, then looked Buffy up and down, making it so noticeable he was checking her out.

" Buffy, looking as beautiful as ever" Spike saying this with a huge grin on his face.

I so just wanted to kill him then and there.

Buffy just glared at Spike with fire burning in her eyes." Spike, what the hell do you want?" Buffy said with disgust in her voice.

"You luv" Spike said moving closer towards Buffy.

What he said really pissed me off and I just ran at him, started swinging at his stupid face. Before Buffy could intercept me, Spike grabbed and was gripping on to me so I couldn't go anywhere. Spike just laughed at me and how vulnerable I was. Then he started to whisper dreadful things into my ear.

" Why do you even bother fighting for Buffy you can clearly see she is too good for you, she is beautiful, wonderful and everything your not. Your both girls that's not natural that is a sin towards god. Just imagine if your parents were alive they would disown you for being such a disgraceful child. So why don't you give up let Buffy be with someone who is right for her and isn't bringing her down."

At this point I was crying and frankly knew all he was saying was true Buffy was out of my league and she deserved someone better for her.

Spike let me go because he knew what he said had sunk it. Spike then just turned around and walked away laughing and what he had just did.

Buffy rushed over to me and tried to hug me but I stepped back.

"Buffy please don't touch me" I said, tears rushing down my face. Buffy looked really hurt.

"What's wrong?, why are you crying?. Please talk to me" Buffy said, I saw her eyes beginning to water.

" Buffy I'm sorry that I have to say this but I'm breaking up with you. We both know you are way out of my league and deserve someone better than me, I love you but I cant" I was now full on crying and I saw the tears on Buffy's cheek. I leant over and kissed it. I locked eyes with her one more time and just ran as fast as I could before she could say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is The Second chapter of the Buffy Fanfic. I don't own the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Reviews would be greatly appreciated so i can figure out how to make my stories better :).**

**The Buffy Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 2**

***Present ***

After stupidly breaking up with Buffy, I ran to the most familiar place to me, the cemetery. I guess I feel safe there because I'm always there doing patrols with Buffy. The thought of her name brings a tear to my eye. I jumped onto the top of one of the tomb's roof to have privacy. I kept rethinking my breakup with Buffy. I can't believe I was so idiotic to believe what Spike had said .My eyelids began to feel very sleepy and before I knew it I fell asleep on the tomb's roof.

I woke up to the sun blaring down on the graveyard and me. Flashbacks of last night washed into my mind and I was already crying again. I knew I really needed to apologise to Buffy. I just have no idea if she will take me back. She doesn't really deserve someone who breaks up with them over such a silly thing. I cannot get over how stupid I was.

I jumped of the roof and walked out of the cemetery. As I was walking to our house I was thinking of things to say to Buffy. I made it to our house and walked onto the porch. I gathered my confidence and knocked on the door. I began pacing up and down the porch, with millions of thoughts rushing through my head. I heard the sound of footsteps then the door opened. All of my thoughts vanished out of my head as soon as I saw Buffy. Even when you can tell she's been crying, she still manages to look beautiful.

I was staring at her for a while until I knew I needed to be the first to say something. It was my fault we were in this situation.

"Buffy, I am so sorry about breaking up with and vanishing like that. Its just Spike said some…things that really got to me but now I know that I shouldn't give a shit about what others say" I just kept rambling on and on.

Buffy stepped out of the house, grasped my cheeks with her hands and kissed me. Possibly to stop me rambling. I immediately melted from her touch. After a little while we had to stop kissing for air. Kissing reminds me of how much I love her because you can feel her love thorough the kiss.

I just looked into her eyes until this time she was the first to speak.

"Y/N, stop rambling sweetheart. Look please just if you ever have worries about our relationship talk to me instead of freaking out and breaking up with me. "

I then knew we were okay and she forgave me.

"I'm really sorry babe, I promise to be fully honest with you from now on." I said with an honest smile on my face.

Buffy grabbed my hand and we went inside. I looked at the clock; it was only 7:01am. Buffy still holding my hand, guided us up to our bedroom. She laid me down on our bed and the laid next to me. Buffy looked at me with lust in her eyes. She bent down at kissed me full with passion; I could tell she missed me.

After kissing me, she laid back down and wrapped her hands around my waist and snuggled into me. A smile just grew upon my face and I pulled the blanket up onto us. I kissed Buffy's head and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Buffy, I really love you" I said

"Goodnight sweetheart, I really love you too"

And with that I felt her snuggled into me tighter.

With the taste of Buffy on my lips I feel asleep, happier then I have ever been before.

From that day forward I would never let her go over something so stupid. She would be mine forever and no one is taking her from me.


End file.
